100 Thèmes HotchReid
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Tout est dans le titre: Hotch et Reid et un peu les autres à travers cent thèmes. Reprise! trois nouveaux thèmes dispo: Misfortune, Smile, Silence
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Introduction

Le stylobille avait beaucoup de boulot ce jour là, des gens couraient dans tous les sens. Ce n'était qu'une « journée paperasse », c'était assez surprenant que tout le monde ait l'air si stressé. C'est quand Hotch jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre de son bureau qu'il remarqua la mince silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte vitrée, l'air... hé bien, complètement perdu au milieu de ce chaos. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, même ses supérieurs pouvaient se sentir complètement perdus quand les téléphones sonnaient tous sans arrêt, quand tout le monde dans la pièce se criait des choses qui avaient l'air très... compliquées. Hotch décrocha son téléphone et appela le poste du bureau de Morgan.

- Morgan ?

- Oui, Hotch ?

- Ca t'embêterait de t'occuper du nouveau qui est à la porte vitrée ? Amène le ici.

- Oh, le joli garçon devant la porte ?

- Oui Morgan, le joli garçon.

Hotch raccrocha et se demanda comment le nouveau allait être. Leur équipe manquait cruellement de bras - lui-même, Gideon, Morgan et JJ, c'était à peine suffisant pour appeler ça une équipe. C'était une bonne chose que deux nouveaux membres les rejoignent, un aujourd'hui, et l'autre dans deux mois. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, soupira Hotch en posant son bic.

- Hé Hotch, je t'amène le nouveau. Il est encore plus mince que JJ.

Morgan poussa le garçon brun dans le bureau.

- Il a l'air d'avoir 17 ans, pour l'amour du Ciel !

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Morgan. Tu connais la règle : pas de profilage au sein de l'équipe. Dehors.

Il reporta son attention sur la personne qui se trouvait devant son bureau. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, il aurait pensé que ce garçon était encore au lycée.

- Alors... Tu es Spencer Reid ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et ramena quelques mèches perdues derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu connais l'objectif du BAU ?

- Oui, Monsieur. La mission du BAU est d'apporter un appui investigateur et opérationnel basé sur des déductions comportementales appliquées au cas par cas, la recherche. Les membres du BAU reçoivent une formation pour apprendre à faire face à des crimes complexes et à des situations d'urgence extrêmes, impliquant en général des actes ou des menaces de violence. Les secteurs concernés par ce soutien incluent les crimes commis sur des enfants ou des adultes, les menaces communiquées, la corruption, les incendies criminels et les attentas à la bombes. Le BAU peut recevoir des demandes des fédéraux, de l'Etat, des agences d'application de la loi, locales et internationales. Les réponses à ces requêtes d'aide du BAU sont faites lors de consultations sur place, de conférences téléphoniques ou de conférences tenues dans l'enceinte même du BAU avec les enquêteurs qui font la demande pour un cas.

L'assistance que le BAU accorde au agence d'application de la loi est prodiguée via un procédé appelé « enquête analytique criminelle ». L'enquête analytique criminelle est un procédé qui consiste à reconsidérer les crimes commis d'un point de vue comportemental et analytique. Cela comprend la collecte et la compulsion d'informations concernant le crime en lui-même, l'interprétation du comportement de l'agresseur et de son interaction avec la victime telle qu'elle a pu être perçue durant la perpétuation du crime, ou dans la scène du crime. L'équipe du BAU mène des analyses détaillées des crimes dans le but d'apporter un ou plusieurs des services suivants : Analyse du crime, suggestions d'enquête, profilage de suspects inconnus, analyses des menaces, analyses des incidents critiques, techniques d'interrogatoires, gestion de cas importants, recherche d'assistance, stratégie juridiques et pré-juridiques, et expertise de témoignages.

Hotch regarda le papier dans sa main et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- C'est la définition du protocole, mot pour mot.

- Ah, oui, Monsieur.

Reid ramena une courte boucle derrière son oreille.

- Je connais tout le protocole, Monsieur.

- Hotch suffira.

Il regarda Reid.

- Pourquoi connais-tu le protocole par cœur ?

- Euh... Je l'ai mémorisé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hotch au jeune homme avec un regard appuyé.

- Parce que j'ai une mémoire eidétique ? Expliqua prudemment Reid.

- Hé bien alors, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Tu peux choisir ton bureau, il y en a deux de libre.

Hotch souleva un épais volume et le tendit au nouveau membre.

- Il va falloir que tu lises le règlement, pour commencer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Reid retourna voir son patron pour lui demander autre chose à faire.

_SR_


	2. Amour

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Amour

Il y avait des nuits pendant lesquelles Reid ne rentrait pas à la maison. Il allait plutôt marcher le long des rues. Espérant qu'un jour, tout irait bien, espérant que quand il fermerait les yeux, il serait capable de voir le bleu du ciel au lieu des cadavres ensanglantés. Il y avait aussi les fois où il rentrait dans un bar et buvait, s'abrutissant dans une torpeur alcoolisée, espérant se réveiller, pas à cause du cauchemar qu'il faisait, mais parce que la lumière du soleil inondait son visage.

Ces nuits là, Hotch devait se lancer à la recherche, non pas de l'homme de vingt huit ans qui travaillait avec lui, mais de l'adolescent de dix-huit ans qui rôdait dans les rues. Ou du garçon frivole de vint ans qui écumait les bars, essayant de se trouver quelqu'un, où de se faire emmener par quelqu'un.

Quand il trouvait Reid, il y avait toujours cette même question sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Hotch, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Et il répondait toujours la même chose.

- Oui, bien sur que je t'aime.

_SR_


	3. Lumière

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Lumière

Dans le cadre de leur travail, la lumière était quelque chose qu'on voyait rarement. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder le « bon » côté des choses, parce que si vous le faites vous n'attraperez jamais le tueur. Alors même après le boulot, Hotch ne voyait que le côté sombre des choses, parce regarder le côté lumineux aurait mit son tout son monde à l'envers. Quand il était procureur, il pouvait regarder le côté clair - parfois. Mais maintenant, il devait regarder l'obscurité. Il n'y avait jamais de surprises, seulement des faits. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir, parce que l'espoir déçoit.

Mais il y avait une personne qui continuait de regarder le côté lumineux des choses : Reid. Chaque jour après le travail, il prenait la voiture de Hotch et quand ils étaient arrivés, il essayait de penser que tout avait un côté clair.

Il s'asseyait et parlait des heures des bons côtés de la vie.

C'est pour ça que Hotch aime tant la lumière.

SR


	4. Obscurité

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Obscurité

Reid avait une peur - l'obscurité. Il avait peur... même quand il était plus jeune, il n'avait jamais dit pourquoi à qui que ce soit. C'était parce que... en fait, il avait peur des « choses » qui apparaissaient dans sa chambre, ces monstres avec cinquante bras et cinq cent orteils. C'_était _effrayant, non ? C'est juste l'instinct de l'homme qui le pousse à vouloir savoir ce qu'il y a devant et, si possible, derrière lui.

Mais au BAU il avait commencé à avoir de nouveaux « monstres » à craindre. Maintenant, il y avait les créatures aux cinquante bras et cinq cent orteils, et la nouvelle créature - ceux qu'il avait voulu sauver, ces enfants et ces femmes qui avaient disparu et qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvés - qui s'était à son tour mise à ramper de dessous son lit et à apparaître dans son placard.

Alors même avec Hotch maintenant, il dormait la lumière allumée. Hotch l'éteignait en général après que Reid se soit endormi, sans quoi la facture d'électricité finirait par lui coûter un bras et peut-être une jambe. Peu importe ce que faisait l'équipe pour essayer de guérir Reid de sa peur, rien ne semblait fonctionner, alors peut-être que Reid aura toujours peur du noir...


	5. Seeking Solace

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Seeking solace *

Reid se réveilla du cauchemar les cheveux et les paumes de ses mains trempés de sueur. Il se redressa avec raideur, se cognant la tête au mur à côté de son lit, jura silencieusement en se rendant compte qu'il s'était déplacé pendant son cauchemar - la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé sa tête dans le mur. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, assis, à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et de ses pensées, l'agaçante douleur de son crâne ne l'aidant guère.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à rester assis immobile et réalisé qu'il était trois heures du matin, Reid décida de partir en quête d'une boisson à très haute teneur en sucre - ce que eût été réalisable s'il y avait eu autre chose que de l'eau dans son appartement.

D'ailleurs, surprise-surprise, il n'y avait que de l'eau dans le frigo, et des raisins. L'eau devait bien dater du dix-neuvième siècle et les raisins... Il doutait qu'ils soient encore mangeables. Peut-être que... du café, mais de nouveau, il n'y avait plus de café, il avait fini le dernier paquet de café instantané deux cas plus tôt. Hé bien... C'était la meilleure _matinée_ qu'il avait passée depuis des lustres...

Il était fatigué, déprimé et il s'ennuyait. Il décida d'essayer de s'embêter à allumer toutes les lumières de l'appartement et de trouver le temps que ça lui prendrait de payer la facture qui en découlerait. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait déjà demandé une avance sur salaire parce qu'au cours des trois dernières affaires il avait oublié d'éteindre les lumières avant de partir, sans oublier qu'il était aussi parti en laissant l'eau couler dans la baignoire, ce qui fait qu'il était revenu dans un appartement inondé. Alors peut-être que le jeu des « lumières allumées » n'était pas la meilleure option dans l'immédiat.

Il y avait pas mal d'autres options que son esprit lui suggérait, comme se rendormir, aller au night shop s'acheter du café... Aucune n'était de prendre la voiture et de rouler jusque chez Hotch. Mais c'est là qu'il finit par se retrouver... A quatre heures du matin.

- Salut... Hotch, dit Reid en faisant un petit signe de la main à son patron encore mort endormi.

- Quelle heure est-il ? grogna Hotch en poussant Reid à l'intérieur.

- Quatre heures du matin.

- Mm. Une nouvelle affaire ? JJ aurait dû m'appeler...

Hotch s'assit sur le lit et commença à arranger les draps.

- Non, il n'y a pas de nouvelle affaire, répondit Reid en s'asseyant auprès de lui. Il s'allongea sur ses genoux. J'ai juste sommeil.

Hotch regarda le jeune docteur qui dormait déjà dans son giron. Sa cuisse lui faisait déjà mal, mais peut-être que ça valait le coup.

*_Recherche de la consolation_. Je trouvais que ça ne donnait pas bien en Français alors j'ai laissé comme ça.


	6. Breakaway

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Détachement

Les gens n'aiment jamais le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Y compris Reid. Tout le monde essaye d'atteindre des choses qui sont hors de portée. Y compris Reid. Tout le monde a un point de rupture. Y compris Reid.

Quand Reid atteint le point de rupture, il se faufile hors de la maison, à la recherche de la cachette où sont dissimulées la Dialaudide, les aiguilles et la ceinture de cuir. C'est de ça que son salut est fait, c'est comme ça qu'il se détache de la réalité. C'est son paradis. De petits points noirs envahissent son champ de vision, tout autour de lui ralenti jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter, le tic-tac de l'horloge murale de la cuisine s'interrompt. Il se sent capable de faire comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Alors... peut-être que la réalité n'est qu'un rêve, que le monde dans lequel il se trouve est réel, comme le croient les peuples aborigènes. Que c'est le monde qui se trouve derrière vos yeux qui est le monde réel, que le monde qui se trouve en face de vous ne l'est pas. Il se sent alors capable d'imaginer sa famille ensemble, une famille qui ne ressemble pas à celle dans laquelle il a grandi. Une famille dans laquelle il se serait réveillé le matin aux odeurs de bacon et d'œufs frits. Comme tout le monde imagine sa famille. Comme la famille dans les pubs OXO.

C'est son enfer. Les petits points noirs qui s'évanouissent, les choses qui s'accélèrent, le tic-tac lancinant de l'horloge murale. Incapable de croire qu'il ait un jour accompli quelque chose de bien. Alors... Peut-être que son monde est un rêve, que la réalité est réelle, comme les hommes du monde entier le savent. Que le monde dans votre tête est un rêve, c'est le monde que se trouve devant vos yeux qui n'en est pas un. Et il peut penser à sa famille brisée, une famille qui n'a rien à voir avec les familles dans lesquelles la plupart des enfants grandissent. Une famille dans laquelle les hurlements enroués de sa mère le réveillaient le matin. Ca ne ressemble pas à l'image d'une famille « standard ». Ca ressemble aux familles qu'on voit dans ces shows sordides à la télé...

Tout le monde a un point de rupture. Reid compris.

_SR_

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, fans de slash! Le monde de la fanfiction est votre havre de paix, votre passe-temps préféré, vous imaginez difficilement vos heures de temps libre sans lire ou écrire une petite fic slash, vous adorez les fanarts et vous êtes, comme dirais l'autre, "à fond dedans" (ou un peu plus modéré mais ça vous plaît quand même)? **

**J'ai créé un blog entièrement consacré à la fanfiction slash, au slash et au yaoï en général. Cette page me donne beaucoup de travail mais c'est une réussite! Et pour que nous (communauté de la fanfic slash et autres tordus XD), ayons "notre" page, je voudrais que celle-ci atteigne le statut de "blog star". Ce blog est le vôtre Soutenez le, laissez des commentaires, ajoutez le en "ami" ou en "favori", afin que la reconnaissance soit enfin nôtre! **

**Et accessoirement, vous y trouverez sûrement des choses qui vous plairont. Le but est qu'une fois que cette page sera connue, je m'en servirai pour recommander de bonnes fics par exemple.**

**Le lien se trouve sur mon profil (troubleslash).**


	7. Paradis

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

_Paradis_

Il y a de ces nuits où on se demande où vont les morts. Certains diraient qu'ils vont six pieds sous terre. D'autres qu'ils vont au Paradis. D'autres encore, qu'ils vont en Enfer. Ou bien qu'ils deviennent des fantômes qui nous observent. Ou encore qu'ils deviennent des anges gardiens qui veillent sur ceux qu'ils ont aimés.

Tous les enfants pleurent et appellent leurs parents, effrayés qu'ils sont par l'idée de la mort.

Il y a des ces nuits, où la mort vient rendre visite à Reid. La mort vient, sous la forme de ceux qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, comme Tobias et Adam. Ceux qui reviennent et qui demandent pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec leur famille. Ceux qui lui offrent leur sympathie, qui comprennent pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu être sauvés. Ceux qui sont désespérés de ne pas avoir pu dire à leurs proches combien ils les aimaient.

Ces nuits-là, Reid s'assied à côté de Hotch, et ils murmurent des prières pour ceux qu'ils n'ont pas pu sauver - la liste de Hotch étant deux fois plus longue que celle de Reid. Ils prient pour qu'ils s'en sortent, pour qu'ils puissent tous aller au Paradis.

_SR_


	8. Innocence

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Innocence

Innocence - grands yeux, pureté et robes blanches vaporeuses.

S'il y a une chose de claire, c'est que Reid n'a rien de tout ça.

De grands yeux... Peut-être quand il avait terriblement peur. Pureté... Hé bien quand vous avez perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il eut avec vos doigts et autres extrémités des rapports que la morale désapprouverait... Quant aux robes blanches et vaporeuses... Gardons notre imagination pour des choses plus constructives.

Comment peut-on dire, parmi tous les gens qu'il y a, que Reid est innocent ? Il a vu et arrêté les meurtriers les plus destructeurs, interrogé des tueurs et QUAND MEME, il a été torturé par un psychopathe. Et là, Hotch était... Dire à Reid comme il est INNOCENT ? Dans des moments pareils... Hotch ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de sa propre cervelle.

Mais de nouveau, Reid lui offrait son plus doux baiser, et il avait vraiment l'air innocent.

Peut-être que l'innocence, ce n'est pas seulement de grands yeux, la pureté et des robes blanches vaporeuses.

SR


	9. Breathe Again

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Breathe again

Les yeux de Hotch s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il tenta de lever le bras gauche pour se saisir du revolver qui était posé sur sa table de chevet.

Sans surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il y avait un sac de sable étalé sur lui.

Le sac de sable avait un nom - Reid.

Le sac de sable ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il dormait sur Hotch.

Hotch se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer le sac de sable.

Hotch réalisa également que si le sac de sable ne bougeait pas, il serait incapable de respirer pendant les quatre prochaines heures.

Le sac de sable s'était manifestement déplacé de son bout de la chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à celui de Hotch.

Hotch laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il ne respirerait pas pendant les quatre prochaines heures.


	10. Memory

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Memory

Reid détestait sa capacité de mémorisation. Reid adorait sa capacité de mémorisation. Il avait un genre de relation d'amour et de haine avec son esprit. Le genre qui n'a pas de sens.

- La mémoire eidétique est la capacité à se souvenir d'images, de sons ou d'objets à un rythme rapide et un grande quantité. Le mot _eidétique_ signifie lié à des souvenirs d'images visuelles extraordinairement nettes et détaillées, et vient du Grec _eidos_, qui signifie « forme ». La mémoire eidétique peut avoir de nombreuses significations pour les experts en la matière qui utilisent la méthode de l'image dissimulée pour la détecter. La mémoire eidétique, telle qu'elle est observée chez les enfants, se caractérise par l'aptitude d'un individu à étudier une image pendant une trentaine de secondes et à un garder un souvenir photographique presque parfait pendant un moment après qu'on l'ait enlevée. Certaines de ces personnes soutiennent qu'elles sont capables de revoir l'image sur une feuille vierge aussi clairement que s'ils l'avaient encore sous les yeux, murmurait Reid pour lui-même. En résumé, un cadeau empoisonné.

La mémoire, eidétique ou pas, c'est une malédiction dans un bel emballage.


	11. Insanity

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Insanity

Parfois, Hotch se demande quelle est la différence entre être fou et sain d'esprit, et où se situe la ligne qui sépare les deux. Parfois, il a l'impression de devenir fou lui-même, il a l'impression qu'il peut sentir la présence des tueurs qui se tapissent dans les ombres de sa maison, il a l'impression qu'il peut sentir la malédiction qui plane sur lui.

Parfois, Reid se dit que puisqu'il a peur de son propre esprit, peut-être que les monstres et les fantômes en lui ne gagneront pas. Reid pense qu'il peut s'entendre devenir fou, qu'il peut entendre le bruit des pas des tueurs, qu'il peut entendre les voix des fantômes qui hurlent pour qu'on les laisse sortir.

Parfois, Morgan se demande si, s'il faisait comme s'il n'y avait ni monstre ni fantôme en lui, ils s'en iraient. Parfois, Morgan se dit qu'il peut goûter qu'il devient fou, qu'il peut goûter le sang des victimes sur ses lèvres, le ressentiment des tueurs dans l'air.

Parfois, Prentiss se demande ce qui se passerait si elle ouvrait le placard des monstres, deviendrait-elle folle ? Ou resterait-elle saine d'esprit ? Parfois, Emily se dit qu'elle se voit devenir folle, qu'elle peut voir les vêtements éclaboussés de sang, elle se dit qu'elle voit les tueurs, debout face à elle.

Un jour, les monstres et les fantômes de tout le monde sortent de là où on les cache. C'est ce jour-là qu'on découvre la différence entre la folie et la santé mentale.


	12. Misfortune

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas (si vous êtes là, parce que vous avez dû m'enterrer, depuis le temps, hein ?). Deux ans de silence radio… Les choses sont un peu différentes, maintenant. J'ai lus d'expérience en matière de traduction et mon Anglais s'est beaucoup amélioré alors comme pas mal de gens suivaient ceci, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire l'effort de le reprendre. J'ai la ferme intention de traduire tous les thèmes écrits par ImogenSapphire, mais elle stagne à 44 depuis un an donc je pense que vous n'en aurez pas 100. **

**Mais trêve de bavardage ! Voici la suite : )**

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Malchance

Il ne croyait pas à cette chose qu'on appelait "malchance". Il y avait beaucoup de choses que les gens auraient désignées ainsi, mais Reid croyait que tout ce qui semblait arriver par malheur cachait quelque chose de positif. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait toujours une raison – une bonne raison, des gens se faisaient tuer pour une raison. Il n'était peut-être pas encore capable de voir cette raison, mais il était sûr qu'un jour, un jour… Il saurait pourquoi il y avait des tueurs, des gens qui s'amusaient à prendre la vie des autres, il saurait pourquoi des personnes consacraient toute la leur à aider quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un comme lui.

Il y a ensuite les raisons cachées : pourquoi Morgan ne parlait jamais de sa vie, pourquoi Gideon avait été retrouvé mort à sept États de là, pourquoi Elle avait tué cet homme, pourquoi Prentiss avait commencé à avoir des aventures avec tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait au bar, pourquoi Garcia s'était fait tirer dessus et pourquoi Rossi était revenu au BAU. Finalement, il commençait à savoir que le malheur existait au sein du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé où se cachait le malheur quand lui et Hotch dormaient côte à côte, Reid continuerait de croire que la malchance n'existait pas.


	13. Silence

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Silence

Reid n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le silence. C'était ce qui suivait la guerre… quand les fusils et les canons cessaient de faire feu. C'était ce qui suivait une dispute… quand les deux parents se détournaient l'un de l'autre, en colère. C'était quand… tout ce qui s'était passé avant commençait à sombrer. C'était ce qui faisait le plus souffrir et douter.

Hotch haïssait désespérément le silence. Ça lui rappelait sa mère qui murmurait « Sauve-moi » et son frère qui tremblait de peur, caché dans l'armoire sous l'évier de la cuisine. Ça le ramenait à l'époque où il n'était rien, seulement « le gamin qui se faisait taper dessus à la maison ». Le silence le forcer à évoquer les détestable souvenirs qui lui rappelaient sa faiblesse, son imperfection.

Tous deux détestaient tellement le silence que dans leur maison il n'y en avait jamais, pas une minute. Il y avait soit un fond de musique douce, soit le bruit des conversations ou encore la télévision. C'était une règle tacite, mais il n'y avait jamais de silence dans ce foyer parce que là où il y a du silence, il y a de la haine.


	14. Smile

**Auteur :** ImogenSapphire

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** traduction de la fic d'ImogenSapphire.

**Résumé :** Tout est dans le titre : Reid et Hotch (un peu les autres aussi) à travers cent thèmes.

100 Thèmes HotchReid

Sourire

Pas mal de gens se demandaient à quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait vu Aaron Hotchner sourire. Si vous posiez la question, la plupart des interlocuteurs vous répondraient « il y a quelques années » mais personne ne pourrait donner une date exacte. Pour être honnêtement, Aaron Hotchner lui-même ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait souri… Il supposait que cela devait remonter à cette soirée où Gideon avait ramené des films de Charlie Chaplin, mais encore une fois, avait-il souri en regardant ces films ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Maintenant, quand il y repensait, il avait souvent des occasions de sourire… Mais bon, les chefs d'unités et les procureurs ne sont pas censés sourire, parce qu'il était persuadé que s'il venait à sourire une des blagues pas-marrantes-mais-marrantes-quand-même de Reid, toute l'équipe penserait qu'il avait perdu l'esprit – ce qui aurait certainement été vrai.

Cependant, s'il y réfléchissait à deux fois… quand avait-il décidé d'arrêter de sourire ? Peut-être avec cette affaire impliquant une quinzaine d'adolescentes retrouvées mortes… celle dans laquelle il avait une part de responsabilité parce qu'il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un paquet de coïncidences… Ou peut-être quand son propre chef d'unité avait fini par se suicider, poussé par sa propre culpabilité. Peut-être que c'était juste un truc qui venait avec l'expérience dans ce boulot… Mais alors comment tous les autres pouvaient-ils sourire ?

Hotch regarda par la fenêtre, dans la pièce où se trouvaient les bureaux des membres de son équipe, et quand le jeune homme brun croisa son regard, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement. Peut-être que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps, au fond… puisqu'il venait tout juste de sourire.


End file.
